the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Grail
'Approval:' 9/2/18 3 feats (1 banked) Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Long black hair, usually (always actually, though he would never admit it) wears a full face mask. Has a personalized forehead protector with red cloth, it was fashioned from his mother's favorite scarf. He tends to have a lot of internal monologues, though he would never admit it Favorite food & drink: Cold Soba & Oolong Tea 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: '''Plasma Release ' '''Genin 2: '''Genjutsu' ' '''Chunin: N/A ' Jonin: N/A ' '''S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Plasma Release * Plasma release: Plasma Swallow -A chakra flow technique where the user flows plasma through the Blade. 10 | Upkeep 5 Genjutsu * Chain Asylum - A unit 30 feet away will feel chains wrapping up their arms, legs, as well as their neck to the point that they are immobile. And physical resistance to this will force morbid hallucinations such as tearing of the skin, flesh melting, or setting fire. -5 Spd. Trigger: Grail puts his finger over his mouth as if to whispers shhhh 10 Other * Stat Boost +5 34-39 Equipment *Makibishi 2 *Father's Chakra Conducting Tanto 4 Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 7000 * Ryo left: 7000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 14' *'Banked: 14' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 2 ' * 09/03/18 - Rivals Spar! - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 09/09/18 - Sparing for the fun of it. - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 09/24/18 - Bloody Knuckles at the Training Grounds - 5 QP + 2500 Ryo * 10/16/18 - Reflections - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo '''History and Story All Grail has to remember his parents is a his father's Tanto and his mothers favorite red scarf. They were living in a small town in the land of lightning when one day foreign ninjas tried to kidnap the Daimyō's niece who was passing by the town. His parents equipped with their Kekkei Tōta fought to protect the niece and died in the process. Pakosan Pako one of the ninja of the hidden cloud sent to protect the Daimyō's niece fought side by side with his parents and saw them fight and fall bravely. Their last wish was to keep their only son safe after their death. Pakosan Pako took in Grail to his home in the hidden cloud and treated him as his own. Grail met Demi, Pakosan Pako's son, and they immediately developed a strong friendship-rivalry and trained hard together. Grail wanted to integrate his family's Tonta into his martial arts training hoping to eventually develop a hybrid style of Tornilyo Combat. After several years of hard training he realized that the ninja monk-style of Tornilyo Combat was not for him... there was too much anger in him from the death of his parents to train and meditate properly. Yet he still wanted to become stronger. He decided to enroll in the ninja academy and pledge himself to the shinobi life. He has now developed a liking towards genjutsu, the thought of mentally and emotionally torturing your opponent intrigued him, much to the dismay of Pakosan Pako and the rest of the Tornilyo Clan who had been a new found family to him. After graduating the academy and becoming a full-fledged genin he decided to fashion his forehead protector with his mothers favorite red scarf, instead of standard issue blue cloth. He graduated academy at 15 but following the destruction of Kumogakure during the Oni incident he has helped rebuild. He has yet to enter the chuunin examns, but after 5 years of rebuilding, maybe now. at the age of 20, he is ready. HIs ultimate goal is still unclear, whether it be to just one up Demi, to uphold his parents legacy, or revenge on the ones responsible for his parents death... only time will tell. Category:Character